


Warmth

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, so sweet im diabetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: Warmth spreads through him, from his heart to the tips of his fingers. How could he not love this guy. He sniffs the steaming liquid inside the bottle and smiles. Herbal tea, with a hint of chamomile. He pours himself a cup and sips, eyes falling on Chanyeol’s figure. He should thank him in the morning.





	

Baekhyun enters their dorm, Kyungsoo just behind him as they yawn, blinking sleep from their eyes. It has been a long day of practice and vocal exercises and Baekhyun could barely talk. He nods a goodnight at the younger and shuffles towards his room. Or rather their room. He wonders whether Chanyeol is asleep now. What if he is awake and waiting for him? Baekhyun indulges himself with that warm thought and then banishes it away because, in what universe would Chanyeol wait up for him? The taller valued sleep than anything to remain ‘handsome so girls would fall for me’. Baekhyun resists the urge to tell him that _no you don’t have to be more handsome because then_ Baekhyun _would go crazy with the concept of look but not touch._

He sighs and pushes open the door, the lights in the living room flicked off as Kyungsoo leaves to his room. Baekhyun is sure that the other will have to turn around and make a sandwich for Jongin who would wake up as soon Kyungsoo enters their room. Those two are wired like that. 

He switches on the lights and his eyes go to the corner bed, where there is a great lump of the Park Chanyeol under blankets. A faint smile appears on his lips at the way his best friend is sleeping, half parted lips and doe eyes closed, face relaxed and actually _normal_. Baekhyun closes the door softly and tiptoes towards the sleeping lump. He leans forward and traces the air above those pink lips, hot breath feathering past his fingers, and observes the way his eyes flicker, as if seeing dreams. Seeing Chanyeol sleep is oddly relaxing. 

He straightens and heads to take a shower when pinned behind the door is a note which says, “ _don’t shower at night. your throat will get worse_ ” in Chanyeol’s scrawl. Baekhyun huffs. Even at sleep the younger annoys him. 

(but he does love him)

Okay, Baekhuyn will have a bath. And he does just that, entering the room again, shivering and cursing the members for using up all the hot water. One reason why he hates coming home late. 

He stumbles to his closet and chooses a jumper, pulling it on and glances back at the lump on the bed. It is not moving. He resumes pulling on clothes and then scrambles to get to bed without freezing his feet. A cough hacks its way out of his throat and he pauses, letting the fit  pass. Panting, he gets onto bed and then only spots the thermos bottle on the desk. An obscenely neon yellow post-it note is stuck on it. Baekhyun hurries towards it, uncaring of cold feet. The note reads, “ _drink this and take some strepsils. C U TMRW_. _CY_ ”

Warmth spreads through him, from his heart to the tips of his fingers. _How could he not love this guy?_  He sniffs at the steaming liquid inside the bottle and smiles. Herbal tea, with a hint of chamomile. He pours himself a cup and sips, eyes falling on Chanyeol’s figure. He should thank him in the morning. 

He sleeps that night, eyes facing Chanyeol’s direction, throat soothed and heart warm. 

___                

                              

“HAHAHAHAHAHA.”

Baekhyun wakes up to obnoxious laughter and he frowns. He wants sleep and sleep he will. He turns over and faces the wall. 

“Baek, look at me!”

“No,” he mumbles into the pillow.

 _Yes_ , his mind says. He cracks an eye open because, Park Chanyeol is irresistible. He faces he other, sitting up and grumbles, “What.”

“Look at my hair!”

Baekhyun squints at the sunlight streaming in behind Chanyeol and then focuses on the tall boy. 

He gasps. “What did you do to it?”

The other grins broadly. “I slept with hairspray last night.” His eyes rove over Baekhyun’s face and says, “Looks like you did as well.”

His hands fly to his hair and _urgh ewww_ he had forgotten. 

“We look retarded,” Chanyeol proudly proclaims. His eyes brightens and goes, “Aha!” Baekhyun knows that it isn’t a good idea. 

“Selca!” the other crows. Chanyeol is always hyper during mornings. 

“Selca?” Baekhyun repeats horrified. “Nonono.”

“Yes!” Chanyeol jumps on the bed and pins Baekhyun under him. The older works hard to breathe. He snuggles next to Baekhyun, shoving his face into the other’s neck and raises a long hand. 

“Smile Baek,” he says, the deep rumble doing things to Baekhyun’s heart and he stretches his lips to resemble a smile, cheeks red. 

The camera flashes and he silently says, _I love you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted on Tumblr and AFF. Thanks for reading!


End file.
